


【老板多比R】当罂粟燃烧时#2车部分

by Peibai



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 老板多比 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peibai/pseuds/Peibai
Summary: ABO设定，小多的自慰play，前文在LOFTER搜索ID：北白宫能久
Relationships: Diavolo/Vinegar Doppio, 老板多比
Kudos: 16





	【老板多比R】当罂粟燃烧时#2车部分

花洒喷出的水流如鼓点渐密般舒展活跃，多比欧看着镜子里头发潦乱的自己，故意嘟了嘟嘴，又龇牙咧嘴的做了个鬼脸。后穴湿红的谷涧里，昨夜被射进去的白汁浓汤正顺着腿心淌溢下来，一直滑落着流到线条柔和的小腿上。

在温水的沐浴中多比欧跪伏下来，一只手抱着自己的小肚子揉压着，一只手探向后方，纤细的手指插进猩红滴水的肉户里抠挖转动，想努力将里面的浊白挤出来。

虽然这样擅自的决定也许会让boss生气，但多比欧就是很想证明给迪亚波罗看，他和那些只会依附着alpha生活的Omega不一样，他是迪亚波罗亲自调教出来的杀手，他不比其他任何暗杀者差劲。

花瓣不断地努力开合嚅动着，绵连的淫丝随着搅弄的动作像蜂蜜一样滴落，空虚的肉花里弥漫的痒痛让多比欧小小的呜咽了一声，一边将手上沾黏着的浓稠阳液奉若珍宝的含进口里，一边不无惋惜的看着大部分都随着水流被冲走。

他原本可以将这些精华都涂抹在身上，残留下来的信息素能让他暂时标记自己，那样会让多比欧更有安全感一点，但这就相当于让迪亚波罗的信息素暴露出来。

多比欧不愿意让boss有任何的风险，更何况他想要的，从来都不只是气味覆盖而已。

被男根堵住亵玩了一夜的肉甬在清洁的动作下，慢慢回想起了肉欲的甘美，饥渴而不耻的收缩起来。真淫荡啊，多比欧红着脸嘟囔，坏孩子，身体却诚实的将手塞进更深处，试探着用指尖去触揉阳心的软肉，那里已经被肏得红肿起来了，一碰就兴奋得颤抖。

“Boss呀……”多比欧软软的呢喃着，一边抚慰着后穴，一边情不自禁的在陶瓷的砖面上摩擦着自己的小肉棒，像发情的小母狗一样下贱，偷偷自慰的背德羞耻感和分身传来的爽快交织撕扯着，用肉欲禁锢住了多比欧的心神。

除了这具还算能让boss满意的身体之外，多比欧不知道自己还有什么是能给boss的。绝对的忠诚？热情从来不需要愚忠却无能的下属，所以多比欧不愿意放弃任何一个可以为boss效力的机会，只要证明他能做到，他以后就可以为迪亚波罗做更多的事。

情欲将小Omega的脸氤氲得通红，多比欧雾茫而迷离的目光落在了迪亚波罗的浴巾上，纯白浴巾所散发出残留的罂粟味信息素像一柄带有倒刺的毒箭，牢牢的勾住了多比欧。

小男孩喘着气，将带有爱人气息的毛巾拽了下来笨拙的搂抱在胸前，细碎的呻呤着将毛巾夹在腿间摩擦着。“boss的味道……”多比欧咬着软巾含混的呜咽着，毛巾很快就被浴水洇湿了，潮暖的覆盖在幼弱的花茎上，像爱人湿热的亲吻。

饱尝过情欲滋味的花穴翕张着渴求穿插，缠绵的肉壁抵死吞裹着多比欧的手指，花瓣渗出的蜜露与后穴的肠液交织，在欲壑纵横的指缝里黏连，纤巧的指尖努力的搔弄着花径深处的软肉揉捻，一室暖玉般的奶香。

其实昨天他真正害怕的，是被迪亚波罗抛弃。多比欧希望自己做一只有用又听话的小狗，即使哪一天boss真的厌倦了自己的身体，他依然可以忠诚的去替boss扑杀撕咬敌人，他就还可以留在boss身边。

前后都被自己取悦着的多比欧很快呻吟着到达了绝顶的喷发，通红的肉芽抖抖索索的射出一股一股乳白色的精水，像是热奶油融化后的暖流般粘稠的喷到了毛巾上，与毛巾上原本残留的鸦片香甜混合在了一起。

高潮后的多比欧白皙的肌肤泛着软红，粉嫩得像是刚刚蒸出来的白团子，软软的腰肢塌落着，整个上半身都匍匐在地上。“我会证明给您看的……”小Omega喘息着喃喃自语，“我会是您最棒的部下。”


End file.
